


A Not So Supper Christmas

by Skuld09



Series: Alexstra and Super Cat vacations [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skuld09/pseuds/Skuld09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple message, an eager not so little boy, and Kara's inability to say 'no', lands everyone in the Danvers' sister's hometown for the holidays. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>AKA Alexstra and Super Cat + Carter, go on a holiday road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... here it is! My first time writing anything for Supergirl/ DC but I actually like the direction this version went so... yeah. Hope you enjoy!

Finally, _finally_ , the school bell rang, and while this was always met with the rush of kid’s eager to get out Carter remained clam despite the happiness and joy that bubbled in his gut like a boiling pot of soup that threatened to overtake him. It was winter break and for two weeks it meant no school, no homework, and his mom would be home before nine at night, not that he would ever feel lonely. Coming out of the school he scanned the parking lot, he wasn’t looking for one of his moms cars, not this time. Still, even with him knowing who it was that he was looking for he almost screamed when strong arms circled his waist and lifted him clean off the ground.

“The teenage unit has been obtained!” As quickly he was lifted he was set down and the arms around his waist loosen just enough for him to turn and properly hug his captor.

“Astra!” He pulled away from the hug to look at the woman. Astra was dressed in what she called “civilian clothes”; jeans, a black t-shirt, combat boots and a leather jacket, all of which he suspects she’s taken from Alex’s closet because Astra has not been known to do casual or if she does Carter has never seen it. A teacher comes up to them, a little unpleasant at Astra’s intrusion on school property. She asks for Astra’s name, which she said in a tone that meant she was bored with the process of actual having to sign Carter out of school, but does so with no complaint.

On the way back to Kara’s apartment they stopped for burgers and milkshakes, Astra ended up scarfing down two burgers and three large milkshakes, the third brought with them and she sipped it off and on during their walk. Carter was kind of bummed that they couldn’t fly but a part of Astra’s “parole” was that she was conditioned to wear a bracelet that was laced with low grade kryptonite that allowed her to keep a majority of her super strength but she couldn’t levitate pass a few feet off the ground or access her other powers like heat vison. She was controlled on a level that was hand able by Alex’s definition, which when looked at her experience with Kryptonians was the best possible situation for Astra. For the time being Astra lived with these restrictions because it meant that she could actually be out in the world, actually exploring and experiencing the earth and humans. Kara and Carter were the best at this because Kara had gone through it and knew where Astra was coming from and with Carter he was a doer, they went out and experienced and he made sure that Astra experienced, it made a great go around on most of his mom’s rules.

Astra set camp on Kara’s couch, fiddling with her bracelet. Not to take it off, she was unable to with the security on the lock, but to confirm that she was at an approved check point, because another one of her bracelets neat features was its capability with GPS that would send signals to an application that Winn help the DEO to create, Carter heard his mom about trying to get a set for Kara and himself, the progress on that has not been disclosed. The DEO, Kara’s apartment, Alex’s loft, and recently his home as well became points that would trigger arrival and departures, telling Alex in the form of alerts where Astra was exactly and at what time.

“So teenage unit what do you have in store for us today?” Carter smiled and started to pull out some of the things that he tucked away inside of his backpack behind some books and a sweater that he keeps on forgetting to put back into his closet. He brought with him several video games, some old ones that he knew Astra enjoyed and a new one that Kara picked up for him a while ago and have been saving for this specific moment.

“I brought some of my video games, there’s a new one in there that I thought would be fun to play together but if you don’t want to do that I have a movie or two, or at least I think I do.” He shifted through his bag, limbs flaying as he tried to find what he was looking for. The bag dropped, a pout on his lips and his curls sticking out in every direction. Astra just smiled and brought into view the new video game that was still in its plastic wrap. Carter’s smile came back and he took the game from her so that he could put it in the system that made its way from his bedroom to Kara’s living room, and get the remotes, tossing one to Astra on his way, bouncing on the end cushion on the other side of Astra. With two pushes of the TV remote they were lost to the real world.

\-----------------------

It was dark by the time Cat stumbled into Kara’s apartment, almost tripping over a pair of combat boots that have been left skewed near the door way. God and here she thought it was just Kara who left her foot wear scattered all over the floor but at least it confirmed that Astra had indeed made it despite ignoring her rule that they were supposed to call her the second they stepped foot inside.

“Carter.” The sound of digital chaos that her son called video games became louder the more she stepped into the apartment, the area was dark except for the flickers of lights from the television, a flick of a light switch fixed that, not that it got the attention of the occupants on the couch. Rounding the area she snatched the TV remote off of the table and pressed the large red button, cutting off the game. For a minute her son and Astra just sat there, frozen with the game controllers in still iron clad grips as though they had to process that Cat had turned the television off. “You were supposed to call me when you got here, it was the reason why other than the fact that I am trying to accept that you are growing up that I agreed to let you come here without proper supervision. Instead I had to pace inside my office for almost half an hour before I received a text that you haven’t experienced major bodily damage.” Carter and Astra cringe, Carter’s was a little more visible but it was a cringe nonetheless, Cat was scary on her best day but when Carter was thrown in things were amplified by ten, if not more. Carter got up, setting his controller onto the table, and hugged his mom, it was Cat’s greatest weakness with him, forgetting whatever anger she might have rather he did something or not. His mom’s chest rose slowly then fell, arms slowly encircling him.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled into his mom’s shoulder, he was still the only person out there that could get away with doing so. His mom pulled him away a little, her head titled slightly and one hand was brought up to play with the flyaway curls on the top of his head.

“How was school?”

“Chaos. Everyone was so eager to get out that they announced an extended free period after lunch until school let out.”

“Have you eaten?’ He nodded his head and went back to the TV, turning it back on so he and Astra could continue playing. Cat just rolled her eyes, picking up her sons backpack from the floor as well as what use to be in it, she made a mental note to put the sweater in the laundry because who knew how long the sweater had been in there. Next was to figure out what to order and or prepare for dinner, anything that they would decide on would had to be almost tripled due to the amount of food that Kara, Astra, and Carter could pack in. Anyone of them on their own would increase the amount of the food thanks to alien and growing male teen metabolisms.

Kara had a drawer in her kitchen that was filled with takeout menus from various places that were not far from her apartment, Cat took several, littering the small island with them as she over looked them. Kara’s taste varied, having menus from Italian places, to Chinese, to just whatever her alien taste buds might be craving. Several items were circled or had notes that were written by Kara’s hand, mindless things like ‘ _Alex like these the best_ ’ or what would be available at what time. It was great because it made everything simple enough for Cat that she could act on her own cravings with not having to guess or ask questions because she doubt she was going to get any answers from Astra, not with her as distracted as she was and she had been proven to be less than helpful in the past. She decided on the Italian place, using Kara’s land line to order the food while using her own to text Alex to see if she could pick the food up. Six x-large pizzas shouldn’t be too hard for one person right?

\-----------------

The Danvers sisters came back to back, not together since Alex came in through the front door trying to balance the pizza boxes, her purse, and getting the keys in the lock all at once but didn’t quite manage as her purse fell to the ground, Alex just kicked it out of the way so that it was in but not in her way. Kara flew in from the open window, red cape fluttering behind her and half of her face covered in what appeared to be soot, not that it mattered to Cat on what type of dirt it was to her it was just dirt. Kara being… well Kara automatically went for a grab at the open pizza box, the smell had her at an almost drooling point, but Cat took her by the shoulders and told her to clean herself because she wasn’t eating while she was covered in dirt or still wearing her super suit, she got a stain on it the last time and it took almost a month to get it out. Kara grumbled but did what she was told, kicking off her red boots as she did, leaving them in the middle of the passage way to her bedroom. Not even five minutes later Kara came back out dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a pull over sweater, her hair was still in damp waves but she was _clean_ which was good enough for now. She automatically made a grab for a slice of double cheese, eating half of the slice in two large chomps, and made a grab for another, the slice resting in her palm.

Cat rolled her eyes. Kara acted like as though every meal was her last, practically inhaling whatever food was in front of her, her actions increased when it was food she was practically found of. Cat tried to calm her down but nothing seemed to stop Kryptonian hunger. Between the two of them Kara and Astra consumed four whole pizzas while Carter packed in a whole pepperoni pizza on his own. Alex had a hunger of her own and manage to eat half a pizza on her own, the second half was sucked up by her sister and her detainee. Cat, who refused to even touch the cardboard of the boxes fixed herself a small salad from the limited ingredients from Kara’s fridge though she did steel an abandoned crust here and there. As the boxes were deconstructed and placed in the large trash bag that Alex held open Carter noticed the small red light blinking on Kara’s answering machine.

“Hey Kara you have a message on your machine can I play it?”

“Carter-” His mom started but Kara playfully bumped her hip against Cat’s. Cat glared at Kara and took the plate that Kara held in her hand to dry it off.

“Sure buddy go ahead.” Carter smiled and pressed the large button in the front. There was a little static before the machine kicked to life.

‘ _You have one new message. Message one:_

_Kara its Eliza. Now I know you and Alex are very busy women and I understood that was why the two of you had to cancel Thanksgiving but I was really hoping that the two of you could come down for Christmas, maybe a day or two before Christmas Eve to the 30 th or if you wanted to stay longer to New Year’s I won’t say no. Just give it some consideration okay? Bye sweetheart love you!_

_Message was received December 18 th at 4:50pm. There are no more messages._’

It was silent, no one dared moved or even breath. As though in slow motion Carter’s face was over taken by his signature large grin and he abandoned the pizza box that he was stuffing into the trash bag for running into the kitchen, almost knocking into the kitchen island.

“Kara did you hear!? When are we going!? Can we go please!?” Kara stuttered, not really knowing what to say. She didn’t want to encourage him but she also didn’t know how to turn him down without hurting that smile that was quickly becoming her weakness. She turned to Cat, silently asking for help, but the look on the older woman’s face, something that was between smug and entertaining at another person’s expense, aka the look she has on half the time at work. Meaning she wasn’t going to help Kara but possibly laugh and add to her struggle. When she looked at Alex her sisters eyes had widened, her heart rate increased a little, some of the strains on her head shifted a little indicated that she was shaking her head, and just under her breath Kara could hear her sister say ‘no’.

“Carter why don’t you go into my room and pick out a movie for us to watch.” Carter rose an eyebrow, he was so much like his mom in regards that he could tell when someone was avoiding a question and Kara was one of the worse liars to boot, but he did what he was told, kind of excited that he was in control of the movie selection.

“We are not going.” Alex stated the second Carter was out of ear shot. “There is just too much going on right now.”

“I thought you and Eliza talked?”

“We did but I can just imagine the conversation that would happen the minute we get there. Forget Supergirl, she was kind of expecting that, but the second that you start explaining that your sleeping with your boss I’m going straight to the shredder.”

“Why would you be blamed for Kara’s choices? It’s not like she cannot act on her own, trust me I see it every day with every single cardigan and cheap pants.” Kara opened her mouth to object but Cat just smiled behind the wine glass that she had raised to her lips. Kara just shook her head and sat next to Cat on the sofa, Cat automatically moved closer to her side and her free hand was draped across her lap.

“Oh I know that she can but my mom doesn’t think so. According to her Kara doesn’t know any better. Kara doesn’t know that it’s wrong to sleep with her boss. Kara doesn’t know that it’s odd to sleep with an older woman. The two of them together? Who knows what she would say. But I know for a fact that she would turn to me and start blaming me because _I_ know that it’s wrong. _I_ know it’s wrong to be sleeping with an older woman. _I_ know that it’s wrong to be sleeping with my sister’s aunt. _I_ know it’s wrong to get intimately involved with someone who was once a bodily threat to me and the world. And because I know better she’s going to leap at the first opportunity to rip me to pieces.”

“Now I know you’re exaggerating Brave One because it is physically impossible for you humans to rip each other apart with your bare hands.” Alex just looked at Astra, curled up in one of Kara’s arm chairs with a completely serious expression on her face, her own expression mimicking that of a fish.

“I-why-how-that’s not the point!” Alex huffed and took a seat in one of the few open spots in Kara’s small living room. Carter came bouncing back, DVD in hand.

“I finally found Kara’s copy of _The Empire Strikes Back_ , I wanted Astra to see this for a while now.”

“While that sounds awesome Carter I’m afraid Astra and I have to get going unless she wants to be stuck here for the night.” Astra grumbled, it kind of sounded like growling, as she uncurled her long limps, the muscles rippling as she did.

“I will never understand this concept of ‘curfew’.” Another part of her release from her cell at the DEO was that she was not allowed out an hour after dark, which in affiliation to her bracelet was around 8. If Astra was not at one of the designated check points by that time her bracelet would start beeping uncontrollably until someone like Alex punched in the kill code, the last time it happened was when Carter took her to see the first _Hobbit_ movie and she had to leave the theater and had missed the end because of it. The same would happen if she left the point at any time the beeping would start again and continue until she went back to the last point she logged in, on two separate occasions it left her staying the night at Kara’s at the very last minute. Astra shrugged on her leather jacket, it was slightly wrinkled because she sat on it. She sighed through her nose at Carter’s slightly deflated grin. “Cheer up teenage unit, we can watch it next time.” His smile came back for only a moment as Astra ruffled the curls that fell forward in a form of bang. Carter hugged her than Alex, sending them off with a wave and a goodbye.

“We can still watch the movie if you want to buddy.”

“No thanks, I really wanted Astra to see this one but what about the latest _Star Trek_ movie? I’m sure I saw that somewhere!” He ran back into Kara’s bedroom despite Cat telling him not to.

“Should I be concerned over the recent flood of bad sci-fi movies in your apartment?”

“I cannot believe you just called _Star Wars_ and _Star Trek_ bad sci-fi, and no you shouldn’t. I think both of those movies are Winn’s doing, he must have left them here the last time we had movie night and they ended up in the rejected pile, I moved the basket into my room a while ago.” Kara smiled as Cat visibly relaxed, she tensed the second she mentioned Winn’s name and Kara knew firsthand what jealousy felt like Cat Grant style.

“Well you still have to find a way to tell Carter that we are not going to your home town for Christmas.”

“Yeah, I know it cannot be as simple as saying we would have to fly there, in an airplane, as a perfectly good reason not to go.” Cat made a face, nose scrunching up at the thought of germs and enclosed spaces.

“I found it!” Kara got up from her spot on the couch to meet Carter half way, taking the DVD from his hand so she could set it up in the player. Carter took her old spot on the couch, resting his head on Cat’s shoulder. Cat wrapped her free arm around his slim waist and kissed the top of his head. Kara smiled at them, the love she felt for them both swelling in her chest, she knew before she even began to date Cat that there were no two people out there in the world that she wanted to protect more.

The movie played on in a low light, Carter falling asleep before it even finished. Cat untangled herself from his grip, laying him down gently on the couch. Kara took her spare cape from the closet and cocooned Carter in it, the boy nuzzling the fabric in his sleep. Cat and Kara went into the hero’s bedroom, taking turns in getting ready for bed and snuggled in their respected places on the bed. Kara placed a kiss to Cat’s lips before snuggling up to the smaller woman’s thin frame. Cat just rolled her eyes and settled into Kara’s arms, she learned early on that nothing could stop Kara from treating her like her own private teddy bear, besides she secretly liked it but she would never dare say it out loud. Slowly, Cat found herself drifting to sleep, Kara’s soft breathing helping her move along.

\----------------

Dark, cold, and now that winter came a draft that sent a sharp chill down the spines of the scientist and agents that made up the DEO. Astra sighed and waited, yet again, for the poor agent that got suckered in to doing her monthly physical examination to come back with whatever piece of equipment he “forgot”. She got it, she can come off/ was intimidating, it took some time to prepare for a showdown with her. He came back, stainless steel pan in his shaky grasp, the contents inside rattling against the sides. Astra sighed, the scientist’s hands continued to shake even as he picked up the needle and vial to draw a blood sample, a necessity to make sure the kryptonite didn’t have any serious side effects. She protested, and still did, the whole process because she was not touching the poisons substance, the part of her bracelet that held the kryptonite was encased in lead, much like her cell was or some of the cuffs that the DEO had, but on her wrist and thinner. As the scientist approached her, needle in hand, she snatched her arm away, it took him a minute that she had moved.

“G-general-”

“I refuse to have a needle pierce my skin by an unreliable hand. Go get Agent Danvers so that I may finish this the first time around.” The scientist stood there for a moment like as though it took a minute for every word she said. “Sometime today please.” He dropped the needle and tube, it would have broke if it wasn’t made of extremely strong plastic that was designed to hold her blood, and scrambled out of the room. She sighed, snapping the rubber tubbing that was tied, rather pathetically she might add, around her upper bicep.

“Must you be so difficult? I have other duties that are not connected to you.” Alex leaned against the door, arms crossed under her breast. She had slipped a lab coat over her DEO uniform; black polo and black slacks held up by a belt that held all of her nifty tools. She sighed as she picked up the test tube and needle that was on the floor, throwing the needle in the hazard waste bin and tube in the bin with other lab materials that needed to be cleaned.

“I cannot help that your fellow co-workers cannot work around me.” Alex tied another piece of rubber tubbing around her arm, the difference in the knot and the tightness from the last one immediately noticeable.

“Well at least this time you admit it’s you because no one here has a problem with Kara.” After snapping on a pair of gloves Alex took a clean needle, expertly entering the vain and drawing blood. In under a minute she filled the mandatory three tubes with blood and remove the needle, Astra’s fast healing closed the wound the second it left. “There you go you big baby. I just have to replace the kryptonite in your bracelet and then you can get out of my hair.” Alex unlocked the bracelet, doing whatever it was needed to release the lock. As she went to retrieve the now unlatched bracelet Astra hooked her leg with Alex’s knee, bringing her forward. Alex knew two hot seconds after she felt Astra’s leg on her own what the older woman was going to do, but she couldn’t really complain when she felt Astra’s lips on her own. Damn Astra and her perfect lips, Alex could feel herself melting, body going slack, and that one kiss turned into multiple, slow and lingering.

“Whoa. Sorry.” Alex pulled away from Astra and her stupid perfect lips, this behavior was inappropriate to begin with.

“It’s alright now Kara.” Kara, or should she say Supergirl, reentered the room, a small smile on her face.

“You have to learn a better concept of timing Little One.”

“It doesn’t help that I’m still kind of not use to this. Which is not to say that I am against this, because I’m totally not, it’s just you know, sister, aunt.” Kara pushed her hands together like as though she was trying to push two invisible objects together. Alex rose an eyebrow, her sister was acting fidgety, ‘I did something wrong’ fidgety.

“What did you do now Kara? Did something happen during your fight because you were doing well before I had to be pulled away due to your aunt terrorizing half of the DEO.”

“Still not my fault.” Alex glared at the older Kryptonian, clicking the bracelet back in place with a harsh snap.

“No, fight went well, Hank is currently containing and collecting data. As to what I did, I might of… hypothetically, well not really hypothetically… said what you didn’t want me to say concerning something that recently came up.”

“Kara you didn’t.”

“I’m sorry but Carter really is his mother’s son because he kept asking questions and I got confused and before I knew it I had said yes and trust me you are not the only one mad at me over this. Cat is livid because she has to make all of these last minute arrangements with Catco and transportation. You don’t have to go.”

“No I do because she expects both of us to come and it would look suspicious if Supergirl can go but I cannot. When are you leaving?”

“I think I heard Cat say something about Monday or Tuesday that way we have the weekend to pack and get everything ready.”

“Alright I’ll let you see where we stand.” Kara smiled and hugged her sister, despite herself Alex hugged her sister back. “However, you are going to be the one to tell her we are bringing extra guest.” Kara tensed but nodded, it was only fair since _she_ was the one to agree and everyone was just being roped into her inability to say ‘no’.

“Okay, I’ll do that today. Let me change and I’ll call Eliza when I get home.”

“Good. Take you aunt with you.” Kara nodded and she and Astra left. Logging in Astra’s blood and the amount of replaced kryptonite Alex made her way back to the surveillance hub, finding Hank in front of one of the monitors observing the alien that Kara just helped captured.

“Sir.” Hank turned and nodded at her before turning back to the monitor.

“Agent Danvers, what was General Astra’s problem?”

“Her usual intimidation towards the other agents, basically Astra being Astra.”

“Understood. Now tell me what’s on your mind?”

“My sister agreed to spend the holidays with our mom and if I don’t go I’m going to be teared into.”

“So I am correct in assuming that you are requesting time off and approval of transfer for Astra.”

“Yes sir, I’ll take care of the paperwork and getting everything set up before I go.”

“I know you will, you’re far from incompetent.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment sir. I’ll get started on the paper work right away.” Hank nodded and Alex left so that they could be left with their respected work. She really hoped this was all worth it.

\--------------

“How hard can it be? I just call and explain the little minor detail that Alex and I are not coming alone, simple right?”

“Am I supposed to respond to that question or do I leave you to rant to Rao?” Kara glared at her aunt, Astra once again sprawled across her couch like as though it was her own personal space.

“Yes. No. Not sure. Now I’m just worrying for no reason I mean,” Kara chuckled, a nervous habit that she had, as she picked up her land line phone, punching in her Earth childhood home number. “The worse she could say is she needs a little more time to-”

“ _Kara?_ ”

“Eliza hi! How are you?”

“ _I’m fine sweetie. What about you and your sister, are you two doing alright? Is she there?_ ”

“No, Alex is still at work but I have good news! Alex and I are coming down for the holidays!”

“ _Oh Kara that’s fantastic! When can I expect the two of you? Is there anything that you need from me like transportation from the airport? Are you flying or driving?_ ”

“I’m assuming flying but I don’t have all of the details yet. Eliza I called because I wanted to tell you that yes Alex and I are coming down but to also tell you that we won’t be coming alone.”

“ _Oh is that boy from last Thanksgiving coming also? What was his name again?_ ”

“Winn. No Winn won’t be coming.” Kara tried, and kind of succeeded, in keeping the pain out of her voice. She and Winn were on the ‘off’ again when he discovered that she and Cat were seeing each other. Kara hated potentially losing him as a friend but he couldn’t ignore that Cat was a part of her life, both parts of it, and she wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. “But both Alex and I have been seeing someone and we were kind of planning of bringing them along.”

“ _Oh Kara that’s fantastic! How many more places do I have to prepare for?_ ”

“Three, it will make sense when we get there.”

“ _Okay. Let me know what the final plans are honey and I will make sure to pick up ingredients for chocolate pecan pie._ ”

“Fun! I will make sure to do that.”

“ _Well I cannot wait to see every one! I love you Kara._ ”

“Love you to, Bye!” Pressing the ‘end call’ button Kara placed the phone back in its cradle, breathing a little easier now that it was done. “Well that was easy. I don’t know why I was…” Astra just hummed, flipping through an issue of Catco’s magazine, Kara kept them on hand because Cat sometimes liked to read them because that was just the person Cat was, always on the lookout to make sure everything was the way she wanted it. Kara had noted that Astra’s face had grown slightly dark, not dark in a way that she was wishing harm on someone but dark in a way that she was regretting. She was regretting that she was there for her only niece when Kara needed her the most. Kara spent over a decade thinking that she and her cousin were the last, and while Astra knew Kara found a new family it still stung. Kara wrapped her arms around Astra’s neck, her chin resting on her aunt’s strong shoulder. “I still love you to.”

“I know you do Little One but I still cannot feel like I failed you.”

“You didn’t know Aunt Astra so you couldn’t fail me. And as for the other stuff you’re making up for it now.”

“Thank you Little One.” Kara smiled and nuzzled her aunt’s cheek. She knew this trip was going to be hard on every one for different reasons but she hoped for the best, for every one’s sake.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter called his father. James Olson was in charge of Catco. Chargers for every devise in her carry on plus a few of Carter’s and a few spares. Suitcases packed and ready to go. Check, check, double check, and check. So what on this blue green earth and beyond was Cat missing?

It was nagging at her, like a place where it itched badly but no matter how much scratching, or thinking in this case, she could not figure out what it was she was forgetting. She doubt it was her, she had a list, several of them in fact, just for traveling. From half a day trips to long family vacations Cat Grant was prepared and so was Kara, having sent her a short list of make sure items that were, according to Kara, a must bring and Cat had followed those exactly. So why this feeling?

The plane was confirmed, she had a private jet for multiple reasons. Her housekeeper was informed of their departure. The rental car, a minivan much to her carnage, was booked and would be waiting for them at the airport. Kara had informed the DEO of her departure. What was left!?

“Cat. Cat. Hey Cat!” Cat jumped when a pair of hands touched her waist, shrugging out of the hold, because Cat Grant does not ‘squirm’, not a second later.

“Don’t distract me now Kara I’m thinking.”

“Well can you think while walking because the car’s here and we need to get a move on before we’re late. We still need to pick up Alex and Astra before we can go to the airport.”

“One thing you should learn about taking a private plane Kara it that you don’t have to wait for them they have to wait for you.” Cat took her carry on and one of her suitcases, her luggage alone was four pieces. “Carter lets go.” He emerge from his room, backpack on his shoulders, he picked up his suitcase which was blue and red and now that Kara was in his life more he wanted to pain her signature ‘S’ on the front of all of his luggage but so far Cat has manage to talk him out of it.

“While that may be true mother’s always know and I’m certain Eliza is watching the clock like a hawk. Plus there isn’t exactly a private airstrip in my old home town so we need to land in the time slot that they gave us if we want to do so today.” Though their flight wasn’t commercial they would have to land in one of the strips of the small airport, the closer they get to landing between flights the quicker and easier their transition of getting off would be. Kara picked up her suitcase and one of Cat’s, Carter holding open the door for her. Once everyone and everything was out the door Cat backtracked for only a minute as she locked the door, making sure the door was firmly in place. Everything was set and ready for them to go but even as they made their way down to the car Cat couldn’t shake the feeling that she forgot something.

\---------------

Astra and Alex were an easy collect. They were waiting on the curb in front of Alex’s building, Kara had texted them saying they were on their way. Between the two of them they had a single duffle bag that Alex put in the trunk before following behind Astra into the town car.

The transfer from car to plane was effortless. All of their luggage, Cat personally watched to make sure all four pieces made it on, was placed onto a trolley to be placed on the plane. The plane itself was small but spacious. Kara was sure that the leather chairs that were their seats were better than the ones offered in most first class sections. Cat took up residence in the round back armchair, automatically taking out her phone and iPad and placing them on the small table in front of her before she even sat down. Astra and Carter were on the two seater sofa, each with one of Carter’s hand held devises in their hands. That left Kara and Alex, taking seats close to the window.

“It’s kind of ironic, the last time I was on a plane you were standing on the wing and came out of Supergirl.”

“Yeah, but it was worth it.” Alex just sighed, originally she would think the opposite but now… She looked at Kara, who was looking out the window and humming softly as the clouds passed, then at Astra, who was playing to her hearts content at whatever game Carter wanted her to play while said boy leaned against her. There was no denying that the two people who trusted Astra the most, who looked at her with starts in their eyes, was Kara and Carter, and while she might have had a rocky start Alex knew that Astra would die before hurting Kara again or even think of hurting Carter. Her trust was absolute, which was just one of the many things that Alex loved about her.

\------------------

The plane descended, despite bracing for it when the pilot announced their landing Alex tensed. Ever since that plane went down she couldn’t help the drop of her stomach along with the plane. The fact that they were in a smaller plane the feelings like the few air pockets they hit felt worse than they were. Kara meant well, Alex owed her her life, but the rapid nose dive descend made this the worse part of flying. But the wheels of the plane touched the ground, solid ground, and Alex could feel herself breathing a little easier. Astra looked at her with concern, her Kryptonian ears could literally hear Alex’s blood rushing faster in her veins, her heart pounding a little harder, breathing shallow almost stopping. Within seconds Astra was in the seat that Kara vacant, having decided halfway through the flight to sit across from Cat. Alex didn’t register Astra or the arm she wrapped around her shoulders until the wheels screeched against the pavement. Alex let herself enjoy Astra’s embrace, stupid Kryptonians and their perfect arms, before pushing Astra away. Astra smiled, typical Alex and her reservation for contact, but it meant she was fine.

They had to wait before they could exit the plane, the pilot came with them so that he could talk to one of the airport officials before sending them off with a tip of his hat. There wasn’t much, it was a simple line straight down to the ground floor where their baggage would be waiting for them. It wasn’t a particular busy day and their luggage was mixed with a flight that didn’t have many passengers, much to Cat’s protest. If she had it her way she would use whatever means to make sure her highly expensive bags didn’t go through the treatment of tumbling down and traveling on a belt line. One by one their bags were collected, six suitcases and a single duffle being their grand total, double checking the tags to make sure that the luggage they had was theirs. The dealer ship that Cat called had a little stand at the airport, Cat much to her increasing aggravation, stood waiting in line before she could snap what her name was to the poor guy at the counter. He quickly, not as quickly as she would have liked but what done was done, retrieved the keys for her vehicle, drooping them on the counter because his hand was shaking so much. She signed on the line and snatched the key up without another word. Turning on her heel she tossed the key at Kara who batted at it between her hands before she could get a grip on them, to think she was the sole protector of National City was mind boggling.

Finding the car took a little searching, at least it was narrowed down by make and model. The van was silver, not particularly flashy but it was practical given their group size and location. Kara popped open the trunk, Astra helping them load up the luggage, doing one more final check before they left the airport. Since she was the one Cat threw the keys to Kara got behind the wheel, looking around to see where everything was, mainly the gear shift, blinker, and ignition. Cat groaned, eyebrows scrunching together though it was hard to tell since she slipped on her sunglasses despite the overcast.

“Sometime today Kara.” Kara opened her mouth but snapped it shut. There was no use in arguing with Cat, she was in a foul mood added to the fact that the sunglasses were an indicator of an incoming migraine, an argument now would get them nowhere. But Kara couldn’t help but be cautious, it had been a while since she drove a car and she didn’t want to crash into anything. She felt a tap on her shoulder and through the review mirror she could see a corner or Alex’s face.

“Did you want me to drive?” Kara shook her head, they weren’t going to be here long but driving was a must so she needed the practice. Getting out of the parking lot was a little bit of a challenge, but she did it without hitting a single thing, person, or another car, which was a huge start. Once on the road Kara seemed to do fine, traveling on roads that were almost nostalgic to her. Carter who was in the furthest back row kept seat hoping from the left side to the right, talking the ear off of either Astra or Alex. With Astra he talked about the video game that she had, according to him impressively, conquered during their short flight, trading theories and tips. With Alex it was one question after the other, when something caught his eye he would stop mid-sentence to scoot over to Alex to ask his question, soaking up any answer she gave him before going back to Astra.

Soon the town thinned from a cluster of buildings to a noticeable gap between them to long stretch out gaps. Carter gasped when the ocean came into view, the waves crashing against rock edge making them roar. Though not as obvious as Carter Astra was as enthralled with the waves and it occurred to Alex that this might be Astra’s first time to even _see_ such a large body of water like the ocean. It might be worth it to come back in the warmer months to see how Astra would react to swimming in the nature moving salt water. Then it occurred to Alex, did Astra even knew _how_ to swim? Further inquiring may be warranted.

On one of the cliff edges was the Danvers’ sister’s old home. Even in the winter it was still mildly impressive. Painted white and its brick chimney made it look like a cottage on the sea side. The vegetation that surrounded the house still clung to its green life, giving the house not the same striking beauty as in the spring or summer but it was still a sight. The side they pulled up to was actually the back of the house, Kara shut off the engine happily announcing that they were here, Carter was the only one who shared her enthusiasm. They decided to leave the luggage in the car for now, both sisters knowing that Eliza would be bouncing to see them. The gravel walkway made an almost perfect curve to the front porch, the wood swing off to the side swayed slightly in the natural sea breeze. Before they even took the first step the door swung open.

“Kara!”

“Eliza!” Kara smiled, engulfing the woman who came out, lifting her clean off the ground. “Oh, sorry sorry.” Kara released her hold, backing away not out of the hold but to make sure she didn’t hurt anything. The woman, Eliza, just smiled and hugged Kara again.

“Oh, it’s so good to see you! Alex came here!” Alex took cautious steps but smiled and hugged her mother, it really was good to see her even if she was nervous. Her mother’s scent, a mix of lavender and strong cleaning agents filled her and while it was odd it was strangely comforting.

“It’s good to see you mom.” Her mom pulled away, tucking a section of her hair behind her ear.

“You look good Alex. You’re taking care of yourself?” Alex nodded, a little taken back but there was a warmth that spread in her gut, a good warmth. “So tell me who else came with you.” Kara bounced in front of Eliza, placing herself between Cat and Carter.

“Eliza this is Cat Grant and her son Carter. Cat, Carter, this is my foster mother Eliza.”

“Your boss from work, of course. It’s so good to finally meet you Ms. Grant.”

“Cat, please.” Eliza held out her hand and Cat took it, making her greeting soft but firm. Eliza Danvers was a beautiful woman, age touching her in ways Cat wish it did with her. Few wrinkles and long greying blonde hair looked good on her. She pulled off the long oatmeal brown cardigan surprisingly well and she wondered if this was where Kara’s obsession bloomed.

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Danvers.” Carter held out his hand and smiled politely, just like his mom told him to do.

“Why aren’t you sweet but you sir can call me Eliza.” She shook his hand and his smile grew, the light in his eyes growing brighter. “Now tell me who this is?” She turned to Astra, who had been silent, watching, what exactly no one could tell but out of anyone there the hardest it was going to fall on would be Astra.

“Mom this is Astra. Astra.” The older Kryptonian hummed in recognition but she didn’t move. Alex elbowed her in the side, trying to get Astra’s focus back to the present.

“Oh, my apologies. Mrs. Danvers it’s nice to make your acutance.” Astra didn’t held out her hand, Kryptonian’s didn’t hand shake especially ex-military ones, instead Astra nodded her head to prove that what she said was true. Besides, Alex observed that her mother didn’t make the gesture to shake, opting to observe Astra instead. Her mother’s eyebrows knotted together, like as though she was deep in thought but she looked kind of puzzled as well.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you too. Why doesn’t everyone come in, you all have perfect timing, there’s rain in the forecast. Oh Kara did you park in the back?” Kara nodded. “Okay I’ll unlock the back door so you can bring your bags in that way.”

“Thanks Eliza. I’ll get a start on that.” Kara split away from the rest of the group, going back up the same gravel walkway they came from. Everyone followed behind Eliza who held open the large wood door for them.

The inside was decorated in a mix a modern and classic. The living room was separated by the raised platform, the large window behind the TV looked out to the ocean. The furniture was simple, white soft leather sofa and matching arm chairs, complementing the light wood floors. Between the living room and the kitchen was the stairway that curved a little at the top and a back hall way, where Eliza went to let in Kara.

Kara turned gathering the luggage into a balancing act. Hers and Carter’s suitcase was around her elbows by the retractable handle, if it wasn’t for her super strength she would be leaning toward the side that had her suitcase. Cat’s were stacked, large to small, carried in her hands and trying to make the tower of designer luggage lean against her chest. The duffle bag that was Astra and Alex’s and Carter’s backpack was around her ankles, the straps twisted making it impossible to remove just from shaking like Kara was trying to do.

“Carter…bag…ankle.” Balancing on one foot Kara tried to keep everything steady but couldn’t put down her right foot because every time she did Carter’s backpack would move where she wanted to place her foot. Carter kneeled next to Kara’s leg untwisting the strap to free both his backpack and Kara’s ankle. “Thank you.” Now on solid ground Kara gently lowered Cat’s luggage, the stack wobbling a little before the top two tears fell. From there it was quick work of setting down the two remaining suitcases before detaching herself from the duffle bag. Despite the balancing act everything seemed to be intact.

“You didn’t have to get everything at once Kara.”

“Yeah I know but it seemed like a good idea at the time.” Cat rolled her eyes. Kara’s ‘ideas’ were notorious for sounding only good to her and offering mix results. After the Halloween disaster that resulted in fake blood being splattered on her office walls Cat put her foot down on all Kara original plans, especially at Catco.

“Okay well Alex, Kara, the two of you will be taking your old rooms. Ms. Grant, my apologies Cat, you and your son can take the sun room, show them where that is if you would Kara. As for you Astra… I guess I could set up the couch or if you like-“

“She’s fine with me mom.” Eliza looked at her daughter. Alex was known for her hard exterior, Eliza was never sure where she got that from but she knew how to look at the small signs. Like right now, Alex’s shoulders was slightly dropped, almost a slouch, and her gaze appeared to be lowered to the left corner of her eye.

“If that is what you want and Astra is okay with it then I guess it’s alright. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Sure mom.” Without another word Alex collected the duffle bag, slinging it over her shoulder before heading up stairs. Not knowing the layout of the house Astra had no choice but to follow Alex, besides her stuff was in that bag to. Kara and Carter ended up taking at least one of the pieces to Cat’s luggage, though both Cat and Kara objected to him doing so which was how he ended up with the lightest of Cat’s bags which was her carry on, appropriate since a few of his things were in there as well.

“I wanna sleep in Kara’s room!” Kara looked at Cat who just shrugged.

“Sure buddy, it’s this one right here.” She pointed to the door that was the second to last one at the end of the hall. Carter opened the door and immediately was at awe at what he found. Mildly intrigued herself Cat followed her son, and had to admit she understood why the feeling of wonder washed through him. Cat had, vaguely, knew that Kara was into art, the hero shrugging it off like a hobby she rarely dabbled in, but this, this was something else. Every single free space of wall that was not blocked by a piece of furniture or the single window on the wall across from the door was covered in art work. Some were simple pencil sketches, but there was a painting here and there, one wasn’t even on paper but the actual wall, or other pictures made with oils or charcoal. Despite the medium Kara’s art work was not half ass, there was some major talent that Cat was beginning to resent Kara for brushing it off as some _hobby_.

“Kara these are absolutely amazing!” Kara just smiled, not really looking at any of the work.

“Carter do you think you would be able to settle in by yourself?” The boy nodded, curls swaying lightly. “Be careful okay? I’m sure Kara would like to keep her work the way it is.” He nodded again and he hugged the dresser, which was the closes art free surface to him. Cat turned to let him be, partially closing the door on her way, she almost smacked Kara in the process. “The sun room, now Kara.” The blonde Kryptonian gulped but nodded, picking up her suitcase and the one that she was carrying for Cat. Kara knew that tone, it meant that Cat was not happy. Kara had, not lied, but fudged information, Cat’s medium, once again. Cat wasn’t pleased with her when she finally reviled the truth about Supergirl, not because Cat believed her after the doppelganger with J’onn J’onzz but because Kara had _lied_ to her, which was almost unforgivable.

The sun room was on the third floor, it would have been the attic but Jeremiah, Kara’s foster father, used it as an amateur planetarium. Alex would spend time in here on her more depressed days the year following her father’s death. Kara would join not because Alex was her sister, which was the big part, but also because of the sky. The sun room was almost made entirely out of glass, the celling and the walls were made a dome, up was the sky and down was the ocean. Kara loved the sky, the freedom of flying was the greatest reward of coming out as Supergirl, and this was the one room that she could just look up and watch the clouds or name the stars, it became her comfort during her first days on earth. Kara set her the luggage she had in the corner, trying to not look at Cat directly.

“You lied to me Kara.” Kara cringed and she heard the loud thud of Cat throwing her things on the sofa before stalking over to her, her heels a harsh rhythm. “Look at me Kara.” The hero half turned, pressing the side of her body to the glass. Cat stepped into her view, face tight with anger. “Why? Why would you lower yourself like that?”

“That’s… Cat I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fine.” Stalking back to her skewed bags Cat started to skim through her carry on. Kara took a breath, thinking that the issue was dropped for now, but the next thing she knew Cat’s journal was being shoved in her face. “Cat?”

“Draw me something. If it’s not a big deal like you claim it was then you should have no trouble drawing something right now. Make it small, a flower maybe, but do something different than those silly daisies.”

“Cat what’s the point of all this? What do you want from me?”

“To talk to me. I get it Kara, there’s whatever reason behind the art thing, but being in a relationship means you can trust me enough to be confident about that reason. You have to start trusting me with your pain just like you do with your happiness.” Kara fiddled with her glasses, she could take them off but Cat had learned that those glasses have become a shield of sorts for Kara, to protect the one part of her that wasn’t bulletproof.

“I… art… the first night I spent on earth I couldn’t stop crying. My parents were dead, I just spent over two decades in isolation, and the reason why, my duty, I didn’t have one anymore. I took a knife, I didn’t know what it was I just knew it was sharp, and I started to carve into the wood boards of the floor. I didn’t know what I was carving, I just knew that I had to, until Jeremiah pulled the knife away from me. Over and over again I carved my family crest and the names of the family that I lost, in Kryptonian because I didn’t even know English yet, but until it was brought to my attention I didn’t know just how calming it was until I saw it. From then art became this comfort, how I could express myself whenever I felt alone, or sad, or lost, but because I can only draw when I am feeling those emotions I cannot do it when I feel anything else. I’m happy now so there’s no need for me to, the urge isn’t there, and I have accepted that I might not draw or paint ever again.” A single tear ran down Kara’s cheek, almost zig zagging down. Cat removed Kara’s glasses, holding the arms delicately between her fingers, she wanted Kara to look at her, eye to eye. With the pad of her thumb she erased the evidence of the tear, of Kara’s pain even though she knew it wasn’t going to be that simple.

“Then let me help you find it.” Kara just smiled, it wasn’t her usual megawatt one, it was kind of watery, but from Kara this was a silent conformation. Kara placed her head on Cat’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman’s waist. Cat just sighed, out of all of her previous partners Kara was by far the most touchy feely but did have a respect for her personal space, so she’ll live through this, not completely unpleasant, moments with dignity. Though she could not ignore the fact that it felt good to be in Kara’s arms, which was why it was on a list of things she would never admit to out loud. “But first you are helping me unpack.” Kara snorted, the sudden rush or air on her bare skin felt odd but it meant that Kara was bouncing back a little. She had no idea how to go forward in bringing back Kara’s art creativity, but neither did Kara so maybe they can think of something together.

Maybe, what a horrible word.

\-------------

“Are you okay?” Slowly Astra rolled her head from where she was looking out the window to Alex who was standing next to the bed, separating their clothes into respected piles.

“Why would I not be?”

“Because you have been silent since the airport. You barely talked to Carter on the way here and usually I cannot get the two of you to shut up.” While her words were a little harsh Alex meant no harm, her mix or sarcasm and brutal truth was just a show on how much she cared. “Did something happen with your bracelet?” Alex went to make a grab for her bracelet but she moved her hand out of reach.

“My bracelet is not the problem, you were the last one to handle it so there could be nothing wrong with it.” Alex held up her hands, Astra learned that when humans did this particular gesture it meant surrender, what Alex was surrendering to she couldn’t say, and turned back to the bed, this time grabbing the plastic bag that was filled with their bathroom needs, she believed Alex called them ‘toiletries’. She was gone only a minute before returning, opening on of the drawers of the bureau on her way back to the bed. “Was Kara happy here?” Alex paused, movements and her breathing still for a minute before starting again. Alex made her way to her, placing a hand on her inner shoulder. With the limited super strength that she had she was able to lift Alex and place her in the free area of the window sill, the curve of the window almost molding with Alex’s side. The hand that was on her shoulder traveled down her arm, it made her shiver but not in the way she was used to, before Alex’s finger’s intertwined with her own.

“Honestly? Sometimes. It was hard on Kara in the beginning, before she learned English she rarely spoke because she was self-conscious of the sounds her native language made. Kara’s sweet but there were times where she felt like an outsider. As her sister I tried my best by her, I protected her, helped her understand, make sure that no matter what she remained smiling. Somedays were harder than others because kids can be mean or there were days where she just felt sad but I never stopped trying, never gave up. You just can’t with Kara.” Astra nodded understanding. When she started out on the path she took on Krypton her thoughts were always on Kara, which was why she came to see her niece when she should be hiding, joined the DEO when Non continued to express her contempt to keep her from harm. Their desire, their need to protect Kara was what started the bond with the woman who’s hand she held, but their bond was deeper now, more than they originally thought possible.

“What about you? Were you happy?”

“Yes, and no. There were times where I hated having to watch Kara, having to constantly check to see how she was doing, but there were these moments where you just looked at her and realize that it was worth it. During her first visits to the beach she would collect shells thinking that there were tiny worlds inside each one and she was duty bound to protect each one. One day I found her putting them back on the beach ad I asked her why, she said a class mate of hers brought in a hermit crab and she learned that they needed the shells more than they needed her protection. The look on her face… I didn’t have the heart to tell her that the shells she was collecting weren’t the ones hermit crabs used. When my father died I didn’t, still don’t, blame her, in fact it was one of the few time where she comforted me. The night they told us she held me as she named out the stars, I always loved hearing about them and I was always impressed that she could rattle off those names like nothing, it was like counting sheep and it helped me relax enough to sleep. I realize then that we both lost something, her loss would always be larger than mine, but at least I began to understand her feelings.”

Astra opened her mouth then shut it. She wanted to know about Alex’s happiness before Kara but maybe she didn’t remember what it felt like before Kara, her life consumed by her sister, much like her own life but there was no free point before Kara, no one to see her as Astra. And though they were connected by Kara they brought themselves together, carve their own happiness.

To live as just Alex and Astra.


	3. Chapter 3

The waves rolled in, their cries soft, soothing, because the sea could not be silent, quite yes but not silent. The beach was divided between soft sand and rock that went from smooth pebbles to large rock the further up you went. Carter ran along the sand, playing a solo game of tag with the waves, traveling between the dark and light areas of the sand. Sometimes he wasn’t fast enough or the wave went a little higher than he thought it would and it would soak his shoes and pants leg with sea water. Astra sighed and wished he didn’t play so closely to the water edge. The last thing she needed was for him to be dragged further out to sea, or worse Cat yelling at her because she allowed her son to get his shoes and pants soaked in water. Carter bounced into hers and Alex’s temporary quarters saying he wanted to see the ocean. Astra agreed, she always did with him and Alex said as much but she told them how to get there and to take a jacket, hers was tossed at her, the sleeve falling over her head. The path was roped off and clear, manmade or natural Astra wasn’t sure nor cared because it was firm which meant no harm to Carter. Being under condition with the DEO Astra had to rely on her surroundings, instincts that were dormant since her leave from the Kryptonian military.

Sitting on the more rock part of the beach she altered between watching Carter and the rock that she picked up. It wasn’t special, beige in color with little specks of brown in its surface, one side felt kind of smooth compared to the other side which was kind of jagged, not sharp but it wasn’t uniformed like the other side was. She turned it in her hand, alternating what side she looked at. She wondered if she had enough strength to crush it, at normal strength she could squeeze it with just her thumb and pointer finger and it would crumble. Wrapping the rock with her fingers she squeezed, then squeezed a little harder, then with enough force that her fingernails dug into her palm and her knuckles turned white as the skin above them thinned and tighten. Finally she tightened her fist the furthest it would go given the object in her hand, her nails pierced her palm and she barely registered the pain, until the rock broke in half. Two clean halves defined only by the smooth or jagged edge that was the new top to the two new rocks. Her hand shook and she could feel the strength leave her arm. That was extent of powers, limited strength, no ice breath, no heat vision, no flying, they were all distant memories like the little crescent moons that slowly disappeared from her skin.

“Hey Astra check this out!” Dropping the rock that remained in her hand she got up, stretching her shoulders and dusting off the limited sand from the back of her jeans.

“What is it teenage unit?” Carter was crunched down in the sand, still on the water’s edge if the amount of water and sand on the back of his heels was anything to go by. His hands where covered in sand, the little grains creating a second skin. Resting in his own palm was a sea shell, Astra made the connection between what she was told and their location because up until this point she had no idea what a sea shell was and why a creature called a ‘hermit crab’ would need them. The one that Carter had was flat the top curving in an arch, thinning as it went down to the bottom where it would end in little points. Had it not been for the sand on Carter’s hand or the shells little groves the crème color shell would have been lost in the boy’s palm.

“It’s a sea shell correct?” He nodded, curls bouncing back and forth.

“I found it by surprise. I was just playing in the sand and I felt something that wasn’t sand and then I found this. It’s cool right?”

“If you say so, but tell me how is something that is called a hermit crab supposed to use a sea shell. Do they use it as a shield? Or a disk?” Carter looked at her, pale blue green eyes wide and unblinking. Her experienced with this look meant that she was wrong or reached a wrong conclusion, but her suggestion sounded so great that he would go on a rant about it.

“No but that would be so cool! They could carry the shells with their smaller claws while they use the bigger ones for battle. Or maybe they should use the bigger claw for shield backing to create a sturdier shield and the smaller one for quicker offence.” For shield he held out his arm horizontally, first balled tight, while he use the other to simulate jabbing like motions.

“So they do not use shells?”

“No they do just not these kinds. The shells they use are whole and hollow, similar to what a snail would use.”

“What’s a snail?” He sighed and shook his head, Astra’s knowledge of the earth was so limited that it was easier for him to jus show her, not that he minded the questions because some of the images that came into his head because of her questions were kind of cool.

“I’ll show you later for now help me find more shells.” Astra shrugged but began to dig on the other side of the small hole that he already started. The sand felt cold and damp on her skin, her fingers going numb at the tip. If that was what it was like for her she could only imagine what it was like for Carter and his sensitive human nerves, yet another thing that Cat might yell at her for. But she knew more than anyone that one person could not please everyone fully and at least her efforts were rewarded with a big smile. Her tiny pink shell was enough.

**\-------------------**

“Is Astra still in your room?” Alex looked at her mother who was slicing tomatoes that she assumed would be used for dinner. She wasn’t quite sure what her mother was doing but she guessed that Eliza was just trying to prepare enough food to feed everyone.

“No, Carter wanted to go to the beach so Astra took him, who knows what kind of trouble he is getting her into.”

“I see. Now tell me who Astra is exactly?” The glass lid to the large pot of soup on the stove started to rattle, Eliza reached over to turn the heat down so the water didn’t boil over or evaporate. Alex bit the corner of her lip, she could just say that Astra was Kryptonian but had no connection to Kara or don’t mention it at all, which would be easier on her a bit, but that would require both Astra and Kara to lie, which she could see going down faster than her flight to Geneva did.

“She’s Kara’s aunt.” Her mother stopped mid stir, the small piece of carrot in the center bobbed lightly.

“I though Kara didn’t have any family other than Kal. I didn’t even know there were other Kryptonians out there.”

“Yeah well they kind of showed themselves after Kara did.”

“So you knew about her when I came for Thanksgiving?”

“Yes.”

“Alex why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I’m not allowed to talk about my work. Like Kara Astra is a part of my job, not exactly like Kara but she does make my job a little more interesting."

“I don’t know how I feel about all this secrecy with your job. I know what goes on with Kara, she’s in the paper or on the news almost every week, but I only have your word that you are being safe and considering how little I actually hear from you I assume the worst Alex.” Alex sighed. This was new to her, her mother worrying about her own wellbeing over Kara’s was something Alex hadn’t experienced since that short year between her and Kara going to college.

“I’m sorry mom. I’m going to go get Astra and Carter from the beach so that they could wash up in time for dinner.” Her mother just nodded, too busy with getting the chicken out of the oven to truly pay attention to her putting her shoes on and exit the house through the front door. The pathway to the beach was on the right side of the house, it created a little dip in the cliff edge that according to her father was created by a minor landslide years ago. The path has since been modified for easy and safer travel, though nothing can change how hard it was to walk in sand. The soles of her boots sunk into the sand, some of the tiny particles entering though the tiny spaces, making her feet crunch more with every step. Astra and Carter were on the shore line, the waves crashing behind them.

 From where she stood Alex could just pretend, almost _see_ , that Astra was digging in the sand with their curly top son, protecting him as much as she could from the surf. Alex shook her head, she hated this line of thinking, not because she was in denial over her feelings about Astra, that fight was lost a long time ago, but it was how natural it felt to fall into this line of thinking. To think about her future that doesn’t consist of hunting alien criminals and watching over Kara, and while she lost her resentment years ago it was almost nice to have a normal life. Then again she was sleeping with her adoptive sisters aunt who was a former alien eco terrorist and she works for a secret government agency and her sister flies around the city in a cape, her life was far from normal.

“Hey if you two are finished digging a trench dinner should be ready soon so we have to put this project on hold.” Carter looked at her and beamed, getting up from where he was crouched in the sand. The lower part of his jeans and the top of his jacket sleeves were all but covered in sand, wet sand that even though he swiped his hand over the material a majority of it still remained. Astra ignored her, the older Kryptonian continued to dig in the sand, clumps of it in the curl of her fingers before setting it aside. “Astra.” Alex shook the older woman’s shoulder trying to get her attention.

“I hear you Brave One but I require a minute.”

“Well you better make that minute fast because if we go back and find out that Kara ate all of the chicken I’m going to put you out on the couch.” Astra still didn’t look up, unphased by the idea that her black hole of a niece could eat everything before they get back and she would have to spend her first night in a strange setting alone, Astra was tough but the more threatened they feel Kryptonians became notoriously clingy, something Alex wishes she could see with Cat just to see how the Queen of all Media would deal with a clingy Kara.

“Done.” Uncurling herself in a way that should be impossible given the ground Astra stood to her full height, presenting her hand out to Carter. A small white shell was in the center of her palm, a piece was missing from the top creating a jagged curve, he thanked her and took the shell, placing it in his jacket pocket. Mission accomplished they walked back up to the house, their path marked by indents. At the door Alex collected their shoes, turning them over to try to shake a majority of the sand out, banging the soles together for good measure. The faded stomping that she heard was Astra and Carter heading up stairs most likely to change out of their sand stained clothing. Alex followed shortly after them, Astra didn’t know where she placed her clothes and when she entered her room Astra was hovering the bed, the last time she saw her clothes, like as though if she just stared at that spot long enough they would appear.

“Middle drawer.” Astra looked at her and then turned on her heels, taking two large steps that placed her squarely in front of the bureau. Alex was given a sigh as a thank you when Astra opened the drawer, actual thank yous from Astra were rare, her gratitude shown in other ways. Alex lifted herself from the door frame, closing the door on her way because unlike Kara Astra had a lack of shame and the last thing that she needed was for her mother, or Carter, to walk by and see Astra either naked or in her undergarments because she didn’t know the difference between personal and semipublic settings yet. Instead of heading back downstairs she went to the sun room where Kara and Cat were staying to tell them that dinner was ready at the request of her mother. Her mother’s exact words split Kara and Cat because either sister had still yet to tell about their current relationship status, but Alex knew what she meant.

“Hey Kara-” Alex stopped dead in her tracks. All around her was chaos, organized chaos because if it was one thing that her sister and Cat Grant had in common was meticulous organization but it was still chaos. Kara was following behind Cat as the older blonde tore through her luggage, catching some of the articles that went air born and putting things away while also double checking to see if Cat had missed anything. “Whoa what’s going on here?”

“Cat cannot find her medical case.”

“Her what?”

“My medical case has everything that I could possibly need for any and all medical emergencies that Carter and I might have and I can’t find it!” Cat groaned and shoved the suitcase that she was looking in away, hitting Kara in her lower abdomen. Kara just moved the suitcase back to its original position, putting back her collected items. “I told you Kara that I was forgetting something but you rushed us out the door.”

“No I remember you saying that you were thinking and not to distract you, I couldn’t help our fly time. I already called James to see if he or Lucy could use your spare keys from the office to see if they can find it and to call me so that I can fly there and back. Problem solved.” Cat just rolled her eyes, sitting on the far end of the sofa, not completely thrilled by the idea of someone in her house when she was away.

“Anyway,” they both turned to Alex, remembering just then that she was there. “Dinner is ready, mom wanted me to get you guys.”

“We’ll be right down.” Alex nodded and left, leaving her sister and Cat to do whatever it was they needed to do. She detoured back to her room to check on Astra but the older Kryptonian wasn’t to be found. Shrugging Alex went back downstairs, she was hungry not that she would eat much, her stomach was already turning at everything that could go wrong in this one moment so early. She wanted to at least survive till next morning but there wasn’t anything she could do now but face the music. God help her.

**\------------------**

Everyone was squished around the Danvers’ small kitchen table. Up to this point the Danvers have not been a particularly large family, even when Jeremiah was alive it was just the three of them, four when Kara joined the family. This was the first time that either Alex or Kara had brought anyone they were dating home, friends yes but that ended not soon after Kara entered their life. Their small family of three virtually doubled over night. Eliza and Cat sat at the ends of the table, Cat took one look at the table and automatically sat in one of the end chairs because Cat did not do in closed spaces. On one of the longer sides Astra and Carter sat next to each other with Carter closes to Cat and Astra almost shoulder with Eliza. Across from them were Alex and Kara, Alex should have been offended when Kara scooted herself just a little closer to Cat but her focus was on Astra and her mother. Dinner itself was simple, homemade tomato and vegetable soup, roast chicken, garlic bread, and salad that only Cat ate in favor of soup.

Despite being a vigorous eater Kara had only touched half of her meal, stirring her soup with her spoon in favor of eating it. Round and round it went, the stainless steel clinked against the bottom and the sides of the ceramic bowl, a rather nasty scrape earned her a kick in the shin from Cat, the point of her heel digging into her skin a little but it got her to stop.

“Are you feeling alright Kara?” Kara looked up from her half-finished meal to her foster mother, garlic bread crumbs stuck to her lips.

“Peachy!” Kara’s voice cracked a little and her smile was wide but shaky, her lips quivered around the edges, getting caught on the bottoms of her teeth.

“Do you not-”

“Cat and I are dating!” Eliza’s eyes went wide while Alex and Cat groaned, they loved Kara really but one thing she lacked was subtlety when it came to telling people personal news. Blurting out that she and Cat were dating happened twice, one at Catco where a conversation between her and Winn turned to involving the entire floor and the other at the DEO where every agent in ear shot heard the Supergirl was dating Cat Grant, both of them disasters that took a lot of creative covering and fast action. Eliza for her part remained silent before sighing deeply through her nose.

“Oh. Okay then.”

“Okay?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say Kara, I just met Cat today and there forth cannot pass judgement on her or your relationship.”

“At last a rational person, if Kara had been a little gentler with the news then it would be easier on all of us. Carter don’t eat all of the garlic bread.” Cat pulled the basket away from her son when she saw that he was going to make a grab for yet another slice of bread, his third which was more than both Kara and Astra, apparently nerves curved their appetite. Though that didn’t stop Astra from taking a piece and start chomping on it, a little loudly and with no regard on whatever way crumbs went flying. Carter huffed and shoved the remaining slice of garlic bread into his mouth, two large cracks were heard when he snapped it between his teeth. “Do you see what kind of influence you have on my son?” Cat’s point was made as Kara slurped the rest of her soup, now that her appetite returned to her, loudly, a dripple of soup zigged zagged down the side of her chin in a trail of red. Kara placed the bowl back down, a content look on her face and zero regard to the soup on her chin.

“What you say?”

“What is the point of you having super hearing if I have to repeat everything with you?” Cat scoffed and took the napkin from her own lap and made a move for the trail of soup before it dried. Kara squirmed, sharply moving her head away but that only seemed to help Cat remove the soup from her skin instead of saving herself the embarrassment of having her girlfriend clean her like a mother would a child.

“She was criticizing your influence on Carter.” Alex picked up her sister’s bowl knowing that the next question out of Kara’s mouth would be for seconds, it made the perfect excuse to get the wine bottle from the kitchen.

“Hey! I’m a great influence on Carter, I can’t be any worse than Astra.” Alex set her refilled bowl in front of her before sitting back down. She then refilled her glass with wine, filling it halfway before setting the bottle down in the middle of the table, it was way too crowded to add something else but it was too much of a hassle to walk back to the kitchen and Alex felt like she wouldn’t be the only one who might need it.

“The fact that you are using Astra for your defense isn’t helping you. Use a spoon Kara and hand me the wine please.” Kara mumbled something that sounded like demanding but picked up the bottle to move it closer to Cat and picked up her spoon that was skewed on the upper part of her placemat.

“Making her use her utensils I approve.”

“Hey I use my utensils thank you very much.” Eliza just smiled as Kara huffed her cheeks and stabbed the piece of chicken in front of her with her fork. “What about you Alex? When Kara called she said that both of you were seeing someone, I say that given what Kara just told me I cannot expect the expected.”

“Welcome to every day of my life.” Alex dried chuckled, her tension was building and it was a natural response. Hey, at least she wasn’t drinking herself into a stupor, she was trying to control herself in Carter’s presence and she knew how much her drunken state effected Kara and to her surprise Astra as well. The first and only time that Astra saw her drunk was in good fun, it was a hard week at the DEO and she joined some other agents on a night out in National City’s vast night life. The night was filled with dancing and drinking and letting loose, she stumbled into her loft at almost three in the morning not realizing that Astra was waiting up for her to return. Alex smiled at her before she blacked out not five feet from the front door The next morning was hell, not because of the killer hangover but because of the look Astra kept on giving her, a mix of things that she could vaguely identify because Rao only knew what Astra truly felt half the times, but it made her feel bad, worse, and that night she stood up from the couch where they were watching a movie and vowed to never do it again. Astra just looked at her before getting up herself and kissed her in her stupid knee weakening way and all was forgiven and discussed, tomorrow over breakfast because they were a little preoccupied to be bothered to address what just _really_ happen. To sum it up Alex agreed to control her drinking for her own personal safety and if she truly felt the need to drink that much she was to tell Astra, she would become her safety net to catch her, to prevent her from doing something stupid. Astra became this buffer that she didn’t even know she needed but accepted whole heartily.

However, all of this was irrelevant as a welcome distraction was given to Alex. Kara’s phone went off, the music sudden and jerking if the breaking of Astra’s plate was anything to go by, pulling the focus off of Alex to her. Kara’s face lit up and announced that it was Lucy, if Alex didn’t know her sister’s painfully obvious loyalty to Cat there might be some concern there but then again Lucy was calling on behalf of prudent information concerning Cat and Carter, so Kara’s excitement was almost expected. Kara excused herself form the table, moving out of human ear shot, if Astra could hear anything she didn’t say or wasn’t focused enough because she was panicking over her plate and the mess she caused.

“Okay good news Lucy found the medical case, I forgot where she said it was but regardless she found it. So I’m going to change and I’ll be back within the hour.” It took Alex about two minutes, enough time for Kara to make it up the stairs and just start putting on her super suite, to catch up what her sister had said.

“Wait a minute, Kara.” Alex got up planning to follow her sister but they crashed just before Alex could even take the first step. “You cannot just walk out of here and fly in your super suite.”

“Well I cannot fly as Kara Danvers either, no one would bate an eye at Supergirl but a blonde woman randomly flying high in the sky will.”

“I understand that but what you should do is walk out to the beach in human clothing, do your super change thing, then fly. It’s dark and far enough that no one would really see anything or think something is odd.”

“Fine, but what do I do with my clothes?”

“Borrow a backpack and see if the trench is still alive and well.” Kara rose and eyebrow but Alex just looked at Astra and Carter, knowing. Astra didn’t pay much mind but Carter lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Kara you can use my backpack! I’ll go get it!” Carter all but jumped from his seat and ran up the stairs. Cat saved his chair the fate of falling to the floor or hitting the wall behind it. “Here Kara. Astra and I went down to the beach earlier and we went digging for shells so you can see if the hole we made is still good.”

“Wow, thanks buddy but I don’t know if I want to use your backpack for this, I would hate for it to get damaged.”

“His backpack can be replaced Kara, say thank you and go do what your sister told you.” Kara mini glared at Cat for a second before turning to Carter.

“Thanks buddy, I’ll try to give back to you in the same condition.” She wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders, Rao she couldn’t believe how much he’s grown, and he briefly wrapped his arms just below her breast before letting Kara go. One last quick trip up the stairs Kara walked out of the house to take to the sky. Kara’s dismissal left a finished air of sorts, Eliza went to clear the table, Carter bouncing and happily announcing he wanted to help. Alex shrugged and grabbed the last few things on the table and started to but the remaining food, as little as it was, away. Astra with her broken plate and stained placemat couldn’t figure out what to do with herself, she didn’t know how to proceed and that put her at a standstill. Someone, Cat, cleared her throat and Astra moved her eyes so that they looked at the small blonde woman over the severed edges of the plate.

“You took my son to the beach?” Astra felt her eyebrow scrunch together, her wince. Cat was in protective mother mode and while this was one of the few that Astra have seen personally this was scary mode number two followed closely behind Ms. Grant aka Cat in working mode, at least that is what her niece has said.

Either way it was going to be a long wait for Kara to return.

**\--------------**

It was the dead of night when Kara touched beach. There was little to no light and out of all of her abilities night vision was sadly not one of them. It took relying on her super hearing to make sure that she was yes far away enough from the waves but not too far because she still had to deal with the challenge of remembering and digging out Carter’s backpack. At fresh night her eyes managed to catch enough light for her to see where Carter and Astra were earlier, the hole that they managed to dig was quite impressive given the small amount of time they had. Who worked on what side was obvious, Astra’s side was just a bit deeper than Carter’s but it made her job that much easier. After checking with both her super vision and hearing Kara stripped herself of her clothes before folding and placing them in the backpack and then placing the backpack in Astra’s half of the hole while she took Carter’s and kind of folded it over the backpack. She patted the sand flat once it was well covered and she was ready to fly to National City where Lucy was waiting for her at Catco. With the small black case tucked into her side she used her x-ray vision to collect the backpack and a quick scan of the area to make sure it was clear before floating back to the house.

Staying hovered to make sure she wasn’t disturbing anyone she left the backpack with her clothes still inside in the laundry room before gently levitating herself higher and forward to the sun room. The soft glow that filled the room meant that Cat was still up, or waiting for her, neither of which was new. During the first few weeks of dating Cat would call her almost the second Supergirl left the scene if it was night time, if it was day Cat would call her into her office and look her over while rapidly firing questions at her. When it was DEO business and there forth not as covered as her human duties Cat would call almost every half hour for five hours straight, their current record, and even still she answered when Kara flew into her apartment at almost 2 in the morning. They talked about it, Kara’s caution that she valued even more now and when it was classified business Kara would text Cat that she was home and any injuries that she may have, no matter how minor. She showed up at Catco with a little bandage on her neck to keep a minor poison needle wound clean and Cat went ballistic, from then on all injuries were to be reported.

Cat was curled up on the couch, her phone was still in her outstretched grip the screen face down if the light was anything to go by, head resting on her arm. She was still dressed, her simple black skirt was bunched a little up her folded legs and her blood orange silk blouse was crinkling in places that just screamed disaster when Cat would actually look at it closely. One stiletto heel was on the floor in front of the couch, landing on its side and heel pointed in the direction of the couch, while the other was still scarcely on Cat’s foot. As gently as she could Kara removed the remaining heel, moving the shoe so that it glided off the curve of the ball of Cat’s foot, and then picked up its partner to join the rest of Cat’s things. Looking over her shoulder Kara decided that it would be best for her to change herself and see if it would wake Cat slowly before trying to wake her herself. PJ’s and toothbrush in hand she went back downstairs to use the hall bathroom, her old bathroom in fact, which was a plus but the down side was that it was a half bath, they would have to use Alex’s or Eliza’s if they wanted to shower but for now it was fine.

Changed and teeth freshly brushed Kara went back to the sun room where Cat remained snoozing away. That left Kara with the task of waking her, something that wouldn’t exactly be labeled as “fun”. Cat once described herself as someone who had boarder line insomnia, something that Kara believes to be contributed to her journalistic instincts that she still indulge in from time to time, where basically she would stay up for hours on end, ranging from 24 hours to a record of 60, and then sleep for the next few days, almost equivalent to how long she stayed up. Kara was no better but that was because she need very little actual sleep and only did so because she like it, sleep was an indulgence not a necessity. So Cat when she was or had fallen asleep was not the most pleasant person to wake or be around if woken, she was kind of like Alex they both didn’t fully wake till caffeine was running in their veins. Kara could leave her as is, gently bringing Cat’s small frame into her arms while she got the room ready for them to sleep but Cat would never be able to forgive her if she didn’t do anything about it. Using what she hoped was a gentle approach she twisted her fingers into Cat’s hair, the digits almost molding to the curve of the gentle waves. The pads of her thumbs made small light circles into the sleeping woman’s scalp, Cat softly hummed and moved her head so it would be closer to Kara’s hand. The humming continued as Kara continued her messaging and eventually Cat had willed herself awake.

“Kara? When did you get back?”

“A while ago. I wanted to keep you asleep but you’re still wearing your clothes and on our bed and I kind of not like to sleep on floor just because you look adorable when you sleep.” Cat gave her a glare, Kara was impressed the even though her green eyes were clouded over it still had some power, and leaned forward a little, just enough that Kara’s hand fell to Cat’s shoulder.

“How many times do I have to tell you to not use that word with me? I’m not adorable.”

“Of course not.”

“Did you get the case?” Kicking off her remaining heel Cat walked to where one of her suitcases sat open. Most of their things remained in their suitcases except for a few of Cat’s things that she said need, and quote, “space to breath”. It was mostly her shoes, they needed all of these rules in regards to spacing that Kara could never keep up, spacing them along the ledge in a neat one inch space line.

“Of course I got it. I wouldn’t fly almost three hours to and from National City to not get it.” The pull out bed creaked a little as Kara pulled it out and unfolded it. Knowing this might be a possible sleeping arrangement for her and Cat she packed one of the many sets of sheets that Cat owned, complete with pillow cases and was more for Cat’s benefit than her own. Everything was set by the time Cat walked back in, wearing a simple yet revealing light blue slip, she just looked at the bed before shrugging and slipping underneath the sheets. Kara smiled and slipped in next to her but didn’t lay down to sleep next to Cat.

Despite the long flight on top of the already long day Kara could not sleep. It wasn’t completely unusual, sometimes it would take her hours to fall asleep and sometimes she just faked it because she just _couldn’t_. She leaned against the back of the sofa, watching Cat as she softly breathed in her stillness of sleep. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cat’s journal on the table next to the lamp that neither one of them had decided to use. Looking at it was tempting, not because she wanted to invade Cat’s privacy, Cat wasn’t that stupid to begin with and her hand writing required a special decoding process that required a computer and a book on short hand that Kara did not carry on her, but because of what was said earlier. Cat’s words buzzed in her head and the more she thought about she couldn’t help but feel that Cat was on to something. Art was always used as an emotional tool, an escape that she used to not really deal with her emotions on the level that they need, and because of that no one, not even herself, has even though or even _try_ to push pass that barrier. It wasn’t like she didn’t have moments of inspiration, meeting Cat and working at Catco gave her several of those moments but the _drive_ , the _need_ , was just not there. Maybe, just maybe, it was time to push back.

Moving to actually pick up the journal took a little thinking, she didn’t want to wake Cat and for her to find out what she was doing or that she was still up, she also didn’t want to shift her weight around too much in fear of damaging or tipping over the entire thing but she managed to grab the journal with very little movement. Resting the journal in her lap she went to the back, opening it up a few pages before the end. What she was going to draw she had no idea, she turned her head to the side, looking out to the beach, but that’s when it hit her.

Not too long ago Cat stood in that very spot facing the window but the image that she had, what she saw, was something that happed months ago. Her first night staying over at Cat’s she was welcomed with the image of Cat in her master bathroom in nothing but a silk robe, it fell from her shoulders, revealing the span of her back, the way it expanded with every little movement of her shoulder, how it the curve of her spine poked out just a little, and in her narrow sleep burry vision all there was was Cat in her half dress state, a center, just how the Queen of all Media liked it.

Before she knew it that was what she started to sketch with the pen that Cat tucked in the front behind the cover. The image of Cat with the robe down to her elbows but this time in front of the window with the stars all around her. The darkness molded around Cat’s curves and the stars both emphasize and challenged her beauty. It was rough, hardly her best work, but she did it! It was there, and it was just enough for Kara to relax and doze off in a light form of sleep.

Rough or not it was enough to catch Cat’s breath the next morning when she came back from showering, picking up the journal from the floor which she was positive that was not the last place she saw it. There were more lines than necessary showing every movement of the pen and the shading was rough and minimal at best but it was legible. Cat knew what Kara was trying to do and if she could do this with a pen and paper after all this time it would be interesting to see what she could do with a medium she was more familiar with and a little more time. It can’t be rushed however and required a bit of finesse but Cat Grant was determined, and her determination was legendary.

For now she’ll relish in the fact that she always got what she wanted in the end.


End file.
